Sin limite de tiempo
by RavenMore
Summary: La situacion en las alcantarillas es de maxima tension. El motivo? Sencillo: los continuos choques entre Casey y Donnie por ya sabemos quien, no hace falta decirlo. Ahora bien, que ocurrira cuando a cierto mutante de bandana naranja se le ocurre algo para poder solucionar sus diferencias? (Basado en TMNT 2012).


**Sin limite de tiempo**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> La situacion en las alcantarillas es de maxima tension. El motivo? Sencillo: los continuos choques entre Casey y Donnie por ya sabemos quien, no hace falta decirlo. Ahora bien, que ocurrira cuando a cierto mutante de bandana naranja se le ocurre algo para poder solucionar sus diferencias? (Basado en TMNT 2012)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes o son mios, son **anoten, **de **Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman, **asi que esan mal todos eso niños que dicen que son de Nick y todo eso, ok?

**Rated:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>En la guarida de los Hamato (algun lugar en las alcantarillas de Nueva York, direccion desconocida)<strong>

Habia arduo movimiento en el dojo, tal como todos los dias. Sin embargo, los motivos por los que esta ocupado el dia de hoy son distintos, ya que en este momento Splinter esta fuera de las alcantarillas, y de hecho fuera de Nueva York, en un viaje espiritual. Entonces, que es lo que ocurre? Si vemos hacia el interior, notaremos algo de inmediato: una batalla sin cuartel entre dos individuos, mientras que otros tres mutantes estan viendo tranquilamente como estos dos individuos se neutralizan con sus armas: la vara del bo vs el palo de hockey.

_-Apuesto mi rebanada de pepperoni a que el primero que cae es Casey,_ alega Mikey mientras muestra el pedazo de pizza.

_-Tu rebanada y una de hawaiana a que el que cae es Donnie,_ responde Rafa mientras tambien muestra su porcion y Leo los mira raro al ver a sus hermanos haciendo... esta clase de apuestas.

Mientras tanto, la batalla continua, entre estos dos sujetos, que si uno los ve en primera instancia no tienen nada en comun entre ellos: mientras que uno es un genio cientifico: un "good guy", el otro es un rebelde callejero: un "outlaw". Uno es mutante, el otro humano. Uno sigue las reglas aunque le perjudiquen, el otro no duda en ignorarlas cuando se le atraviesan. Dos seres completamente diferentes, a los cuales, sin embargo les une algo en comun... o mejor dicho, alguien: April O'Neil.

Iban utilizando sus armas de todos y cada uno de los diferentes tipos: vara, espada, lanza, mazo, en fin, de todas y cada una de las formas en las que la furia del combate les daba a entender. En ese momento ya no valian la mente ni las agallas. En ese momento lo unico que valia era el honor. El honor por tener a la chica, como en los duelos de la antigüedad.

No obstante, habia un problema: ya que con la similitud de las armas que usaban, lo unico que podian hacer era anularse mutuamente los ataques, y si bien Casey no teniia las habilidades de Donnie en ninjutsu, lo compensaba con toda la experiencia en las calles de los barrios bajos. Asi que despues de quince minutos, todo seguia en empate, hasta que...

_"CRASH!"_

De un instante al otro se vio como tanto la vara del bo como el palo de hockey fueron a dar a la cabeza del rival, partiendolos en dos, ademas de provocar que tanto el Jones como el Hamato, despues de toda la intensa batalla, cayeran de espaldas al suelo al mismo tiempo.

Al ver el resultado, tanto Rafa como Mikey no sabian muy bien que hacer con las rebanadas de pizza, asi que optaron por la opcion mas facil que se les ocurrio: simplemente intercambiaron sus rebanadas y se las comieron de un solo bocado, mientras que Leo, ya ligeramente fastidiado, no sabe si quedarse en las alcantarillas viendo esta escena o ir a la superficie a distraerse un poco, y por que no, quizas encontrarse a alguien.

* * *

><p><em>-NO! LA PIZZA NO!<em>

_"PGHHTTTT" __**(Sonido de pizza que se aplasta)**_

Eso fue lo unico que lograron escuchar Leonardo y Rafael en ese momento, para posteriormente, escuchar una serie de golpes muy fuertes, tras lo cual ambos salieron cada uno de sus cuartos para observar que era lo que habia pasado.

Leo mira inquisidoramente a Rafa, quien levanta las manos para mostrar que, al menos en esta ocasion, es inocente de todo cargo. Justo cuando el de bandana roja iba a empezar el mismo interrogatorio visual a la inversa, aparece de pronto un **(casi nunca visible)** furioso Miguel Angel.

_-No puedo creer que apenas lleva el sensei tres dias fuera de casa y esto ya sea un infierno! Tuve que dejar a esos dos en el closet despues de la paliza que les di,_ dice malhumorado el menor, mientras que Leo lo ve con una mirada de _"bajale dos rayitas, calmate brother"_, y Rafa, por su parte, estaba impresionado: nunca habia visto al zoquete tan furioso. Despues de la impresion, lanza un suspiro y dice:

_-Nunca me imagine que diria esto, pero Miguel Angel tiene razon._

_- Y entonces que hacemos?_ Pregunta el mayor de la familia. Esos dos son capaces de hacer cuanta tonteria se les ponga en su camino...

_-Como tu entenderas..._ agrega Rafael, obviamente refiriendose a cierta ninja enemiga, a lo que recibio una mirada asesina por parte de Leonardo.

_-Dejate de sarcasmos Rafael, tenemos que solucionar esto, antes de que venga el sensei._

Entonces, los tres se ponen a pensar en alguna solucion mientras al fondo se oyen tanto las voces de Casey y de Donnie, quienes siguen peleando aun en el closet, aunque por el reducido espacio, parecen dar un aspecto de pelea de niñitas.

_-Eso es, tengo una idea!_

Ante la exclamacion de Mikey, tanto Leo como Rafa lo observan con mucha suspicacia, ya que cosas como esta, no ocurren todos los dias.

_-Y... cual es tu idea Mikey?_ Pregunta el mayor del clan.

_-Se la manera perfecta de que dejen en paz sus estupidas peleas. Rafa, te acuerdas lo que vimos en TV el otro dia?_

_-De lo que vimos en la... TV?_ Se queda quieto al adivinar acerca de lo que hablaba. _Te refieres... a eso?_

Mientras Miguel Angel asiente con la cabeza, un muy confundido Leonardo los observa, con la gran interrogante, al igual que todos nosotros: cual sera la solucion de los problemas?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-LUCHARAAAAAAAN... A UNA SOLA CAIDA SIN LIMITE DE TIEMPO!<em>

En el centro del dojo, el cual habian modificado lo suficiente como para convertirlo en un ring de lucha libre, se encontraba Mikey con un microfono, teniendo en esquinas opuestas a los peleadores, mientras Leonardo y Rafael observaban la escena, aunque claro, cada uno con sus opiniones:

_-Esta era la gran idea de Mikey?_ Pregunta molesto Leo, quien desde su lugar veia la escena, a la vez que Rafa respondia:

_-Pues, de perdido esta idea es mejor que la tuya, la de "dense la mano y sean buenos amigos", en serio, en que mundo vives? Si se tienen coraje, que lo saquen y ya._

Mientras tanto, en el ring, se anunciaban las presentaciones:

_-En esta esquina, por el bando de LOS RUDOS, LOS RUDOS, LOS RUDOS..._

Todos lo miraron con cara de _"deja de hacer tus payasadas, Miguel Angel"_.

_-Lo siento, me emocione, en esta esquina, con 60 kilos de peso y tres dientes menos, originario del Bronx, Casey Jones!_

En eso se ve a Casey vestido con una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos jeans negros, ademas de su paliacate tradicional en la cabeza, mientras estira un poco los musculos para el combate **(si quieren imaginarse la vestimenta de Casey, sencillo, es a lo Jeff Hardy, solo que sin la cara pintada, solo un par de rayas en la cara al estilo futbol americano... que esperaban, viven en NY)**

_-Y en esta otra, con 65 kilos de peso, 20 del caparazon, 3 de cerebro y ni un gramo de musculo, Donnie Hamato!_

Se mostraba a un Donnie concentrado en dar lo mejor de si, y ofendido on Mikey por lo de _"ni un gramo de musculo"_, a pesar de no conocer practicamente nada de lucha libre en la practica, ya que lo que hizo fue ver videos de YouTube en su laboratorio sobre la teoria, a diferencia de Casey, quien sabia como luchar, al haber estado en los callejones

Despues de las presentaciones, Rafa se sube al ring como referee **(quien mejor que el, mejor amigo de uno y hermano de otro, ademas de estar muy cerca de la accion)**, Mikey va a su asiento de "comentaristas", mientras Leo esta a su lado, por el simple hecho de que en esta pelea no se destruya todo el dojo y que al volver Splinter se moleste con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Narracion<strong>

**En la voz de: Mikey Hamato**

_Suena la campana y empieza la lucha, ambos contrincantes se entrelazan, nadie quiere ceder ni una pulgada de terreno. Casey manda a Donnie contra las cuerdas, se regresa y dale: Casey le da un golpe que lo manda al suelo. Donnie se levanta, esquiva un golpe, rebota nuevamente y ahora el le da un golpe. Quiere terminar rapido: el referee cuenta: solo 1._

_Hamato le apilca un candado, lo quiere asfixiar desde la primera caida, pero Jones no se rinde. A base de golpes sale del candado, hora lo toma, lo levanta, y vaya costalazo! Eso debio doler hasta el caparazon. Ahora Casey lo tiene cotra la lona, el conteo: 1, 2... solo 2._

_Ambos gladiadores estan entregando todo a pesar de ser tan temprano en la pelea. Golpe de Casey, de Donnie, de Casey, de Donnie, de Casey, de Donnie, de Casey, de Donnie... paren esta masacre!_

_Finalmente es Donnie quien termina esta serie de golpes y manda a Casey a la lona. Una vez, dos veces. A la tercera esquiva el golpe de Casey y... vaya giro con quebadora! La espalda ha de haber quedado hecha trizas._

_Este es el momento de Donnie, va hacia las cuerdas, Casey se levanta con mucha dificultad, se ve mal. Va a volar, desde la tercera cuerda y... oh Dios! Casey revirtio el vuelo de Donnie con un DDT sumamente aparatoso. Ahora el que se ve mal es Donnie, en la lona, y Casey va hacia la union de cuerdas, se trepa hasta la cima... Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer? No, no, no, no, no, no... Oh... cisne senton! Giro de 270ª para impactar con la espalda contra Donnie! Wow!_

_Por Dios, esto parece ser el fin. Casey lo tiene. Viene el conteo: 1, 2 y... solo 2! Increible, Donnie no se rinde, quiere seguir la pelea._

_El momento es de Casey. Se prepara, para volar una vez mas. Donnie se levanta con dificultad. Jones esta listo para despegar, salta desde el cruce de cuerda y ... Oh my God!_

_La lanza! Le aplico la lanza! Donnie espero el momento en el que Casey iba cayendo para embestirlo como quarterback y dejarlo en el piso como muñeca. El conteo: 1, 2 y... No! No llega el 3! Se quedo en 2.999! Esto esta realmente cardiaco!_

_Donnie esta deseperado, nunca lo habia visto asi en mi vida, quiere terminar rapido. Va hacia la tercera cuerda, piensa, que es lo mejor que sabe hacer. Casey se levanta muy mal, apenas puede consigo mismo. Hamato prepara el vuelo y..._

_Que esta pasando!? Casey logra revertirle el vuelo para hacerlo un bombazo, pero no se puede zafar! Sera, sera... Si, si lo es! La gogoplata! Donnie lo quiere asfixiar. Pero Casey no se rinde, al contrario, mueve su mano con guante y... se la pone en la boca a Donnie! Tambien lo quiere dejar sin aliento. Por dios, esto esta realmente extremo! Ni siquiera cuando nos enfrentamos a Shredder vi tanta masacre... ok, ok, tal vez exagere Leo pero esta pelea es realmente epica._

_Nadie quiere ceder, se estan jugando todo, aprientan mas sus amarres. Quien se va a rendir, quien, quien se va a..._

* * *

><p><em>-Que esta pasando aqui!?<em>

Todos voltean de Inmediato a ver una confundida April, quien no oyo ni los gritos de los "luchadores" ni la narracion de Mikey, ya que tenia sus audifonos puestos a todo volumen. Y en ese momento preciso, tanto Donnie como Casey se zafan de sus llaves para pararse y dar una buena imagen... si es que acaso pueden darla despues de tanto golpe y patada que se dieron, a tal grado que ambos estan ya con moretones en todos lados.

_-Ah, eh, hola April, veras, yo..._ Casey no sabia muy bien que responder.

_-Ah... me estaba enseñando diferentes llaves de lucha libre, ya sabes, hay que estar prevenidos, el Clan del Pie, y todo eso,_ responde a las rapidas Donnie, tratando de sacarlos de la situacion en que se metieron.

_-Y por que Rafa estaba alli, con..._

_-Queria asegurarse de que lo hicieramos bien,_ responde Casey mientras el y Donnie sonrien nerviosamente, Leo los mira con desaprobacion, y por ultimo, tanto Mikey como Rafa se quieren morir de la risa por la clase de estupideces que hacen.

_-Ok, esta bien,_ responde muy ingenuamente, tragandose por completo el cuento._ Pero se ven mal, que lastima. Queria invitar a alguno de los dos para una exposicion de arte urbano._

_-Que?_ Responden ambos desalentados.

_-Si, pero asi no pueden ir,_ dice mientras observa a los miembros restantes de la familia. _Mikey, te gustaria ir conmigo? Va a haber mucha pizza._

_-Pizza? Genial! Solo dejame ir por mi disfraz,_ dice mientras ambos salen de la vista.

Despues de que tanto la pelirroja como el hiperactivo salieron de escena, tanto Casey como Donnie cayeron directamente al suelo, quejandose de todo el dolor que habian aguantado por mas de veinte minutos. A pesar de todo seguian peleando... o al menos intentar pelearse en el suelo:

_-Ahhh... yo debi haber ido... con April..._

_-No, yo debi haber ido con Aaaa... pril..._

Y por ultimo, presenciando la realmente patetica escena, se encontraban Leonardo y Rafael, quienes veian ya con cara de fastidio al par de individuos en el suelo.

_-Creo que tengo una costilla rota..._

_-Ahhh... necesito que me curen..._

_-Asi que... quieren que los curen?_ Pregunta Leo con un tono bastante serio.

Ambos asienten rapido con la cabeza

_-Bien,_ dice Rafa mientras hace tronar sus manos y Leo su cuello, lo que tanto para Casey como para Donnie solo significaba lo peor...

Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro... fueron los golpes que se escucharon y resonaron en el dojo, tras lo cual salieron los dos mayores del clan de los Hamato:

_-A ver si con eso ya no se les ocurre andar como idiotas,_ dijo Rafa.

_-Minimo la pensaran dos veces,_ añadio Leo. _Vamos a la superficie?_

_-Por supuesto... sobre todo si vemos a Karai, siempre estare alli, para molestarte._

_-Jajaja, muy gracioso Rafa,_ responde mientras ambos se alejan de la guarida y dejan en el dojo a unos aun mas adoloridos Casey y Donnie, quienen lloran como niñitas.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin! salio de mi cabeza! Tenia ganas de poner un duelo cazado entre este par, me imagino que asi seria la vida... pobres Leo, Rafa y Mikey.<strong>

**Y por cierto, no quise poner ganador en esta pelea, pero eso si les digo, Apritellos, "The time is over" ya llego Casey Jones y... mejor vean las series antiguas, las realmente buenas, y no se fien a ciegas de lo que les pone Nick.**

**Si, iba a terminar esto con un foul o con cuenta de tres, pero no me parecio bueno para nadie. Pero eso si, todos lo sabemos, incluso ustedes: que ****April se va a quedar con Casey****, lo quieran o no.**

**Bueno, ya fue mucha lata, nos vemos.**


End file.
